A Study in Angels
by HorcruxCookies
Summary: After their little adventures on Midnight and in the Library, the Doctor and Donna head to 1920s Chicago, but only to find themselves in London in the year 2035, not far from the U.N.I.T. Laboratories where scientist Dr. Luna Diana Valdez has a Weeping Angel captured.


"Where to space man?" questioned Donna as she boarded the TARDIS after returning not long after a short break away from him, "It better be good"

"Oh trust me, it will," the Doctor replied, "we're going to Chicago in the 1920s, nothing like experiencing the Roaring Twenties first hand." He continued to the control panel in the TARDIS, proceeding to pull a few levers and push a couple buttons, resulting in the familiar WHOOSH of the TARDIS.

With a large thud, they landed, and the Doctor ran over to the door, opening it to reveal what he thought would be 1920s Chicago, but instead seemed to be modern-day London.

"Oi! What's that? I thought we were going to the twenties!" Donna called from behind him. "You promised Twenties Chicago! Not London."

He checked the console to see the actual date and location. "Actually" he began, "it's 2035. And we're not too far from London, and not too far from one of the greatest scientists of the decade!"

"So we get to see a scientist, well isn't that wizard!"

"Well, not just a normal scientist. She was a former Torchwood agent and retired to spend time with her family, and ended up doing some work with U.N.I.T., like studying extraterrestrial creatures. In fact, she was the first person ever to capture a Weeping Angel and be able to study it without fear of being touched. She found a way to make the quantum-locking permanent. Quite simple too."

"What's a weeping angel?"

"The creatures almost as old as the universe itself. They feed off time energy, and by touching someone, they send them back in time and feed off the time energy of all the days would have lived. They only psychopaths to kill you nicely."

Donna gave him a blank look, showing no interest in the Angels. She didn't understand what was so horrible about these creatures. Maybe it's because she had never met them.

"Let's get going then," she finally spoke.

The Doctor nodded and led her out of the TARDIS and down the street in direction of the U.N.I.T. Labs. The building looked like any other building from the outside, but it proved otherwise. Inside were corridors, with doors leading to various labs and chambers. After minutes of walking down what seemed to be endless hallways, they finally reached a door labeled "Lab 43"

"There it is, lab 43," said the Doctor, "I never thought I'd get to see what lies behind those doors." He pushed open the door to the lab and walked in with Donna right behind him.

Inside the lab there were a few rows of panels, each bearing many different screens, monitoring who-knows-what. In front of these panels there was a five by six foot section of the room blocked off by thick, bulletproof glass. Inside was a stone statue of an angel, but unlike other statues, it's face looked like that of a monster.

"Weeping angel," the Doctor confirmed, "deadlists creatures in the universe. Can't die either. Or at least from what I know."

"You know a lot about the angels," inquired a blonde woman, who just appeared from behind one of the panels, a rainbow of wires in her hands, "a lot for someone I have never met."

"You must be Dr. Valdez!" exclaimed the Doctor, stepping forward and shaking her hand, "I've read all about your studies. It's amazing how you've actually caught a weeping angel to study!"

Smiling, Dr. Valdez replied, "Thank you, I don't get much appreciation for my work. Oh and might I ask, who are you exactly?"

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"The Doctor."

"Oh my god!" she cried out, "It's you! It's really you!"

"Yup."

"You're so young!"

"What do you mean I'm 'so young'?" he questioned, a sense of confusion on his face.

"I've met you before, when I was younger. You've still got a long ways until we meet."

"Like River," sighed the Doctor.

"So you met River?" Dr. Valdez questioned, "Well maybe our first encounter isn't too far away."

"Oi! Enough of this" busted in Donna, "I thought we'd be going adventures in space and time, not sitting around talking to boring old scientists."

Shocked, Dr. Valdez replied, "Oi, who you calling boring? I spent years of my life to capture that thing, and someone actually finds my work interesting. If anything, this is far from boring. You see that glass? If it breaks, the angel is free and we're done for."

"What can a bloody angel statue do to us? It can't even move!"

"Only because that glass is two-way, so the angel sees its reflection, quantum-locking it."

"Quantum-whating it?

"Quantum-locked. When viewed by any living creature, including itself, the angel turns into stone. Once it is unseen, it can move and attack."

"But still, what can it do?"

"Kill you. One touch from the angel and you are zapped into the past to live the rest of your life as it feeds off the energy of all the days you would have had. That, or it breaks your neck."

"Lovely."

"Wow Dr. Valdez, I'm impressed. I didn't know you knew so much." commented the Doctor.

"I learned everything I know from experience, and you," she replied, smiling, "Follow me for a tour of the lab."

They headed out of the lab, into another part of the building. Minutes after they left, the lights in the cell of the angel began to flicker, going out one by one. After seconds, all lights in the lab were out, leaving the angel free to escape.

...

"And that was where we study the armor of the remains of dead Daleks." informed Dr. Valdez as they headed back to Lab 43. Entering the lab, she flipped the switch in hopes of the lights turning on, but found nothing happened. "Anyone have a torch," she asked, turning to the Doctor and Donna.

"I do," replied the Doctor, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and shining it around the room. He flashed the light around the room, revealing broken glass where the Weeping Angel's cell once was.

"Oh god," muttered Dr. Valdez, looking at the piles of shattered glass. She turned to the door to press the emergency button and found herself face to face with the angel. Stepping back, she let out a scream, causing the Doctor and Donna to turn in direction of the Angel.

"Don't blink," mumbled the Doctor, "Don't look away. Whatever you do, don't take your eyes of it."

"I know, I'm not stupid, I've spent most of my life running from them." replied Dr. Valdez.

"I know you know, but Donna doesn't"

"Oh, right."

All three of the kept their eyes locked on the Angel, unmoving, then Dr. Valdez reached into her pocket, pulling out a mirror and holding it up to the eyes of the Angel.

"Is that a hand mirror? You're going to stop it with a bloody hand mirror?" cried out Donna.

"Yup. It will quantum lock it until we figure out what to do." replied Dr. Valdez.


End file.
